Romance con el dios del engaño Loki
by Vetronan
Summary: Loki decide esconderse en Midgard para fingirse muerto y alejarse de Asgard. Descubrirá lo que es realmente la soledad, una soledad que acabará cuando conozca y logre conquistar a Valerie, una joven mortal quien verá en él mucho más allá de la ira y el odio.
1. Chapter 1

No había necesidad de decir que desde que había llegado a Midgard su vida habia cambiado bastante. Odin y Thor lo habían visto "morir" y ahora estaba forzado a mantener un perfil bajo. Le estaba costando adaptarse a las extrañas costumbres mortales que imitaba de un aparatejo que después sabría se llamaba televisor. Su refinada apariencia parecía haber provocado una especie de atracción entre las damas que vivian en la cercanía, pues apenas la primer semana de haberse mudado a su departamento, le llegaron tres invitaciones para cenar en distintas casas. Sólo acudió a la primera para poder conocer un poco más del comportamiento midgardiano.

La chica no era precisamente linda, pero eso era lo de menos. Basto un movimiento de la mano ara someterla a su voluntad y lograr aprender lo básico.

-Y, ¿Qué hacen los mortales todo el dia?

La voz carente de emoción le respondio al Dios del engaño

-Asisten a sus trabajos o estudiar a las eescuelas.

Trabajar o estudiar no estaba precisamente en los planes de Loki.

¿Y que hacen los que tienen dinero y no estudian ni trabajan?

-Realizan algún pasatiempo. Salen de compras, van de fiesta, o leen.

Leer no parecía nada mal. El problema es que todos sus libros se habían quedado en Asgard, y seguro Thor ya los habría usado como leña.

-¿Dónde se consiguen libros por aquí?

-librería o bliblioteca.

Es todo lo que necesitaba saber. Al menos sus tardes no serian tan aburridas. Borro los recuerdos de aquella chica, y desaparecio ara regrsar a su departamento. De alguna forma, aunque se sentía comodo en soledad, extrañaba el ruido que otros seres emitían.


	2. Chapter 2

Tenía apenas media semana en Midgard y ya conocía al menos dos restaurantes en las cercanías de su departamento. La idea de el mismo prepararse sus alimentos estaba por encima de su condición divina. Aquella mañana había decido ir a desayunar, y después a buscar una de esas bibliotecas o librerías. No sabía mucho de ellas, pero le bastaba con saber que ahí encontraría libros. Tampoco le interesaba mucho comprarlos o sacarlos en préstamos, mientras los tuviera con él.

Una vez que hubo saciado su apetito y pagado a una mesera con dinero que apareció en su bolsillo, comenzó a caminar por la avenida. Había comprendido que su armadura no era la vestimenta apropiada si quería evitar la atención, así que se había vestido con un elegante traje negro que apenas y dejaba asomar en los puños una camisa de seda verde esmeralda. Iba dando vuelta por una calle bastante vacía cuando vio venir a una mujer joven, casi tan pálida como él y de cabello castaño claro.

-Mortal, ¿de dónde lo has sacado? –Dijo Loki señalando el libro que ella llevaba sujetado en las manos contra su vientre.

Ella lo observó brevemente. Su imponente presencia la había intimidado.

-¿Éste? Lo he comprado en la librería.

¿Dónde está esa librería?- La joven iba a señalarle el camino, cundo se dio cuenta que él no había movido la boca. ¿Lo habré imaginado?

El príncipe comenzó a impacientarse.

-He dicho, ¿Dónde está la librería?

Valerie logró reaccionar por un momento y torpemente señaló hacia atrás de ella.

Cuando Loki se dio cuenta de cómo había hecho titubear a esa joven sin siquiera usar su magia, se detuvo un momento a observarla con mayor detenimiento y cautivarse con esas actitudes que aún no podía comprender. Era atractiva si, además de frágil. No tenía semejanza con las mujeres de Asgard, corpulentas y simples. Sin poder entender por qué, el tenerla frente le intrigaba.

-Lady, le permito el honor de acompañarme a la librería.- Loki sentía que de alguna forma esas palabras no eran las correctas. Sólo en aquel instante, Valerie pudo librarse de la hipnosis mental que ella misma se había inducido inconscientemente. Él no era nadie para "permitirle el honor". Había comprendido el juego que Loki quería iniciar y usando el mismo vocabulario que él, le replicó:

-Al contrario caballero, soy yo quien le permito a usted el honor.

Seducido por la idea de compañía que estimulase su intelecto, Loki permitió la insolencia por parte de la mortal y le extendió el brazo como señal de educación. Ella accedió y comenzaron juntos a caminar. Una vez que llegaron, Loki empujo la puerta suavemente para abrirse paso y comenzaron a explorar los estantes en silencio. Fue ella quien se atrevió a romper el hielo.

-Señor, no me ha dicho su nombre.

Él sin embargo ya sabía varias cosas sobre ella. Se había permitido durante el trayecto explorar algunos de los pensamientos de su acompañante.

Mirándola apenas de reojo le respondió:

-Lo sabrá lady, cuando sea su momento.

Intercambiaron una mirada y prosiguieron a los estantes. Loki, que no sabía nada de textos de Midgard escuchó fascinado a la estudiante hablarle sobre los distintos libros. Se convenció al final por uno llamado Hamlet de un tal William Shakespeare. Al salir de la tienda ella se retiró en un taxi y Loki, una vez que se había ido, se tele transportó a casa.

Sabía que pronto la volvería a ver. Aunque ella no lo supiese.


	3. Chapter 3

El trayecto a casa había sido bastante breve. O al menos, Valerie podía decir que apenas lo había notado. No lograba comprender como se había permitido acompañar a un completo extraño. ¿Y si la hubiera asaltado? ¿Y… si se hubiera intentado aprovechar de ella como lo había intentado su tío? Le costó mucho contener las lágrimas, pero resistió hasta pasar el arco de la entrada de su casa. Aún temblorosa, buscó las llaves en su bolsa, entró y se dejó caer en el sillón.

Habían pasado casi diez años, y aunque había tomado terapia, no podía evitar sentirse miserable cuando lo recordaba. A últimas fechas estaba aterrada de la visita que su tío estaba por hacerle. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder negarse, poder encerrarse en la casa mientras el permaneciera lejos de ella, pero desde la muerte de sus padres, su único familiar era él. Además, mientras estudiara, él administraba su fideicomiso, y por ley debía hacerle una vista al menos dos veces al año. De esa manera, tenía que soportar dos veces al año como ese puerco la ultrajaba. Alguna vez deseó dejar la escuela, largarse a algún lugar donde no la encontrara, pero aún le faltaba el valor para enfrentarse al mundo sola y denunciarlo. Era desconfiada y a veces distante debido a ello, y conservaba apenas un par de amigos que ignoraban su situación. Intentó no seguir pensando en el tema pero de alguna forma ese hombre extraño había removido aquellos recuerdos. No tenía semejanza alguna con su agresor, pero ella percibía algo indescriptible en su actitud. Es como se fuese superior, inalcanzable, _como un Dios_. Al menos así se comportaba. Aún no le quedaba claro como había escuchado su voz cuando él no había abierto la boca. Seguro lo imaginé.

En sus aposentos, Loki se entretenía con el libro que había conseguido en el día.

_El rudo Pirro, cuya gran coraza, _

_Tan oscura como sus intenciones, _

_A la negra noche se asemejaba _

_Cuando furtivo yacía en el troyano _

_Corcel, teñido está de la cabeza _

_A los pies de sangre de padres, madres, _

_Hijos y doncellas. Las calles, rojas _

_Como hornos del averno, contienen _

_Flameantes edificios que iluminan, _

_Envueltos en saña, odio y rencor, _

_Los múltiples y espantosos crímenes _

_De su único dueño, rey y señor. _

_Así adornado de sangre cuajada, _

_Con ojos ardientes como carbunclos, _

_El infernal Pirro a su presa busca_

En ese momento Loki se sentía como Pirro. Tal vez también debería de buscar una presa. Siempre había querido encontrar alguien con quien pudiese conversar sin tapujos. En Asgard no había encontrado alguien de inteligencia similar a la suya o tan siquiera con intereses en común. Por más que se había esforzado en todo sentido, siempre había estado a la sombra de Thor. Estar en Midgard, lejos de Asgard, Jutenheim y los demás reinos, solamente con su espíritu lo tranquilizaba. Pero, en el fondo, deseaba encontrar algo o alguien a quien pudiese llamar "mío". Inspirado en cierta parte por el verso que acababa de leer, sin entender por qué motivo, se dijo a mí mismo en voz alta:

-¿Y que acaso no soy Loki, hijo de Laufey y el dios del engaño y la maldad? ¡Puedo hacer mío lo que quiera!

Sin embargo se detuvo y caminó pensativo por la estancia.

-Un algo no me interesa, porque un algo no me puede preferir a mí sobre otro.

Como si fuese otra voz la que se apoderara por un momento de sus pensamientos, se repitió en voz baja a sí mismo.

-Quiero _un alguien_.

Sabía perfectamente que ese alguien podía ser cualquiera. Pero él ya había elegido a alguien en especial.


	4. Chapter 4

Sus ojos negros se posaron en los míos. No podía creer que me encontraba en su casa. Me observó aterrorizada. No necesitaba adentrarme en su mente para saber que estaba por salir corriendo. Me aseguré de que no pudiera salir y la invité con un gesto sutil a sentarse en el sillón a mi lado. Sus pensamientos eran rápidos e imprecisos.

-Querida, no te haría daño.- No estaba seguro de poder cumplirle esa promesa

Mis palabras no parecían tranquilizarle. Tomé el primer libro que alcancé de un pequeño estante y me recargué junto a la pared. Era el mismo que ella llevaba en las manos el día que la conocí. Cien años de soledad._ Curioso título_. Comencé a hojear las primeras páginas, fingiendo leer mientras ella se tranquilizaba.

Al cabo de un minuto o dos, tras haber buscado en vano algún objeto que le sirviese como arma, se acercó lentamente al sillón. Se sentó en la orilla, dispuesta a huir si era necesario. Sus manos delataban su miedo con cada temblor. Eventualmente se relajó al ver que no me había movido de la pared. Lentamente, aún con el libro en las manos, me acerqué al sillón y me senté a su lado. Bastaba con oír su respiración para saber que todavía tenía miedo. Yo estaba gozando terriblemente con la delicia de su inocencia.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Aún no sabe mi nombre y ya me habla de usted- le reproché burlonamente.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al instante. Avergonzada, y con un destello de orgullo en su voz me respondió:

-¿Y qué puede esperar de mi si no me ha dicho su nombre y tiene la indecencia de entrar a mi casa sin invitación?

Sin pensarlo, extendí la mano para saludarla. Por instinto ella correspondió a mi saludo, y en vez del apretón que esperaba, me acerqué cautelosamente a besarle la mano, teniendo el cuidado de prolongar el beso y no soltar su mano. Deje que la conexión física rompiera las barreras de su mente. Sus recuerdos y anhelos comenzaron a mostrarse en mi cabeza. Los observé superficialmente para no desatenderla.

-Soy Loki, hijo de Laufey y legítimo heredero al trono de Jutenheim, Asgard, Midgard y cualquiera de los demás reinos restantes.

Retrocedió al instante. Escuchaba de nuevo sus pensamientos. Ella esperaba que una risa me delatara y le comprobara que yo era un demente. Mi seriedad pretendía convencerla, pero se negaba a aceptarlo.

-No espero que una mortal lo comprenda. –Dije.

La situación la tenía totalmente confundida.

-¿Qué hace en mi casa? ¿Y quién es realmente?- Sus gritos ahogados delataban su pánico.

-He venido de paso. Necesito que me recomiende otro libro.

Su rostro volvió a su curvatura normal. Su mirada me escudriñaba sin piedad, buscaba un resquicio de mentira, una señal de ataque; un buen motivo que le justificara el huir. Le atemorizaba más darse cuenta de que estaba equivoca, de que estaba a salvo conmigo, al menos por el momento. Hablar de libros no le importaba por el momento, ni a mí tampoco. Había demasiado que no me importaba, y sin embargo, seguía ahí. Sus labios gruesos temblaban. Quería hablar, pero las palabras no salían de su boca. No lograría nada si la dejaba tomar la iniciativa. Cerré los ojos un momento y establecía una conexión mental.

-Sí, soy un dios. Y tu futuro rey.

-No creo que seas un dios. Mucho menos "mi futuro rey".

-¿Qué más prueba quieres que esta?

Se acababa de dar cuenta de que estábamos hablando sin palabras. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar o pensar más, porque en ese momento tocaron el timbre y se levantó a atender la puerta. Titubeó un momento. Imágenes de ella siendo golpeada por un hombre cruzaban rápidamente. Palideció por un momento y se llevó las manos al vientre, como si reviviera el dolor. Se asomó por la ventana, pero no alcanzaba a ver quién tocaba. Abrió la puerta despacio, intentando que el visitante aún desconocido no se diera cuenta e inmediatamente retrocedió para cerrar la puerta, pero fue lanzada al suelo. Yo había ejecutado un hechizo de invisibilidad justo después de que se levantó del sillón para conocer un poco de las relaciones sociales de Midgard y por lo tanto el hombre que se abrió paso a la casa no estaba consciente de mi presencia. Era el mismo hombre al cual ella había visto en su mente antes de abrir, el mismo con el que tenía pesadillas en las noches; aquel que le había desvirgado y que la ultrajaba con cada visita. Ella intentó ponerse de pie y huir, pero él se abalanzó sobre ella, sujetándola bruscamente del cuello mientras intentaba bajarse el pantalón.

La ira me invadió de súbito, fuego y hielo se arremolinaron en mis puños y en la cabeza. Tomé la daga de hielo que había confiscado del cadáver de Laufey hacía tiempo, y sin dudar, la clavé en el cráneo del bastardo.

Nadie volvería a tocar lo que es mío.


	5. Chapter 5

Comencé a llorar. No sabía plenamente si era porque por primera vez desde hace años pude evitar la violación o si porque mi tío yacía muerto en el suelo. Su sangre comenzaba a derramarse cuando Loki sacó el arma del cadáver. Hizo aparecer un pañuelo blanco y limpió rápidamente su daga antes de guardarla en su saco. Sus pasos se dirigieron hacia mí. Instintivamente retrocedí arrinconándome contra la pared, cuando su mano se posó en mi mejilla. Un escalofrió recorrió mi vertebra y una súbita oscuridad se apoderó de mi consciencia.

Abrí lentamente los ojos. Estaba mareada y volví a cerrarlos sin darme oportunidad de ver nada claramente. Unos brazos cálidos me abrigaban y comprendí que no estaba sola. Temiendo lo peor busqué el rostro del dueño de los brazos. Intenté alejarme un par de centímetros únicamente para confirmar lo que ya sabía. Dulcemente, Loki me jaló me acercó a su pecho y me cubrió un poco más con la cobija. Como si adivinara el terror que comenzaba a gestarse dentro de mí me dio un beso en la frente.

-Permíteme hacerte olvidar. –Susurro contra mi frente.

El miedo se disipó casi al instante. Su voz me tranquilizó y me di el permiso de quedarme ahí, atrapada voluntariamente en él. De alguna forma incomprensible para mí, sus latidos y su respiración me daban un confort que jamás imaginé que pudiese sentir.

Al despertar, Loki no estaba ahí. Quería creer por algún momento que quizá había tenido una pesadilla, pero su fragancia impregnada aún mis sabanas me decía lo contrario. Asustada me quité rápidamente la cobija para confirmar con alivio que mi ropa estaba intacta. Salí a la estancia esperando encontrar el cadáver, pero sólo me encontré con una nota sobre la mesa:

_Volveré en un par de horas._

_No salgas de casa.  
Descansa._

_-Loki_

Busqué en la alfombra alguna manche de sangre, algún indicio que de que todavía conservaba la cordura, pero no encontré nada. Me sentía vacía y no sabía qué hacer. Tomé una toalla del closet, y me metí a la regadera con agua caliente. El peso de las gotas ardientes me empujaba un milímetro a la vez contra el suelo, golpeaba mi piel sin piedad como el dolor de saberme auténticamente sola con mis recuerdos. Acabé sentada en el piso, dejando que el agua enrojeciera mi piel.

El sonido de unos pasos entrando al baño interrumpió mis pensamientos. A través de la puerta semicristalina una figura oscura se acercó. Sabía que era Loki, pero no quería que entrara. Vi cómo se sentaba en el suelo del otro lado de la regadera e imaginé que estaba sentado igual que yo. Ya no sentía el ardor en la piel ni escuchaba el caer de las gotas. No pude evitar abrazar mis rodillas tratando de esconder mi desnudez aún sabiendo que él no me veía.

-_Nunca jamás te volverá a lastimar. Ni él ni nadie_.-Su voz era seria y estaba llena de seguridad.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir sin control. Sentía su incomodidad a través de la barrera que nos separaba. Recordé aquellas palabras que me había dicho cuando desperté la primera vez.

-¿De verdad puedes hacer que olvide? –

Ya había comprendido que en efecto, un hombre como él no podía ser más que un ángel o un dios. Y solo un ser así podría ayudarme.

-No existe magia que te haga olvidar al instante. No es tan sencillo, pero con el paso del tiempo, si me lo permites, te puedo hacer olvidar. Sólo te pido algo a cambio.

Tenía un mal presentimiento de sus palabras, pero no soportaría quedarme con la duda.

-¿Qué quieres a cambio? –Podía sentir mi garganta temblar mientras pronunciaba esas palabras.

-Deseo a cambio tu devoción eterna.


	6. Chapter 6

-Quiero que seas mi princesa y llegado el momento, seas mi reina.

Escuchaba sus palabras pero no era capaz de comprenderlas.

-¡No te conozco! –le grité. Esperé un momento hasta calmarme y alcance a susurrar.-No sé quién eres en realidad.- Mi corazón estaba terriblemente acelerado.

-¿Por qué yo? – Le alcance a murmurar. En el lapso de un parpadeo, comencé a sentir como una piel ajena comenzaba a recargarse lentamente en la mía. Volteé a mi derecha y la silueta de Loki del otro lado de la puerta cristalina ya no era visible. Me asomé un poco más hacia atrás para alcanzar a vislumbrar el hombro desnudo y pálido de Loki. Ahora el dios y yo estábamos sentados en el suelo de la regadera, despojados de nuestras ropas y de espaldas. Y, contrario a lo que yo misma pude imaginarme, no me sentía incomoda o siquiera apenada. Es como si el roce de su cuerpo con el mío no fuera ajeno sino lo completara.

-Quiero que seas tú, porque me has demostrado que estas tan herida como yo. – Su tono de voz era serio y apesadumbrado. –No te queda nada en el mundo, ni a mí.- Lentamente extendió su mano para entrelazarla con la mía.

Dejé caer mi cabeza hacia atrás para recargarme en su hombro y el hizo lo mismo. Estaba confundida, y podía sentir su incertidumbre como si fuese propia. ¿O era realmente mía?

Sus ojos buscaban la manera de conectarse conmigo. _No lo conozco,_ pensé.

-¿Es ese el problema? – dijo en voz baja. –Hagamos esto: Fijemos un plazo de un año en el cual te cortejaré. Cuando se cumpla el plazo, me darás tu respuesta. Si te niegas, no volveré a buscarte jamás.

Tragué saliva. Quizá me arrepentiría después, pero, al fin y al cabo, tenía razón. Ya no me quedaba nada que perder.

-Acepto.

Sus labios se arquearon en una sonrisa que lo hizo estremecer, y a mí con él. El camino que nos esperaba por delante no sería sencillo, y no estaba segura siquiera de que lo adecuado fuera dejar que se inmiscuyera en mi vida, o yo en la suya.

_-Querida. -_Escuchaba su voz en mi mente_.- Requiero de alimentos. ¿Vamos a desayunar? _

Asentí con la cabeza. Un pensamiento me vino de súbito y me hizo ruborizar. Seria nuestra primera cita.


	7. Chapter 7

Estaba por levantarse de la regadera pero se abstuvo de hacerlo. Buscaba la forma de salir sin que yo la viese desnuda. Conservaba intacta su inocencia, aún después de todo lo que había vivido, y a mí me parecía adorable.

-Espere- dije -no te muevas-.

Me tele transporté afuera de la regadera. Conjuré para conseguir una toalla y me la envolví en la cintura. Me dirigí a su cuarto y me observé en el espejo. Pasé mi mano por el cabello acomodándolo ligeramente. Recordé que esta no era mi casa, y con magia terminé de vestirme. Escuché como Valerie ya se preparaba para salir del baño y me apresuré a salir de la habitación. Aún no conocía lo suficiente de costumbres mortales y no sabía si mi presencia allí podría incomodarle. Había logrado demasiado como para echarlo a perder.

Aguarde pacientemente en la estancia. Lamentablemente, la paciencia era una de mis virtudes menos desarrolladas. Cerré los ojos y dejé que sus pensamientos impregnaran los míos. Estaba terminando de vestirse, llevaba un maquillaje discreto y un ligero rubor rosa que le daba un toque inocente a su atuendo.

Al abrir los ojos ella se presentó ante mí. Su corazón se había acelerado. Me acerqué de inmediato a ella y le ofrecí mi brazo como el día en que la conocí. Nos dirigimos entonces a la puerta y cerré detrás de mí. No habíamos llegado a la banqueta cuando un hombre joven se asomó de la casa de un lado y salió a saludar a Valerie.

-Escuché anoche gritos, ¿está todo…?

Evidentemente no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia.

-Ahora lo entiendo –dijo en un amargo tono que trataba de parecer burlón. Quiso esbozar una sonrisa. Sus sucios pensamientos terminaron con "_una maldita puta_". No dudé en tomarlo del cuello y levantarlo varios centímetros por encima del suelo.

-¡No te atrevas a volver a decir jamás nada semejante insignificante bastardo!- Le escupí en la cara.

-¡Loki!- Valerie me tomó del brazo intentando impedir que asesinara a aquel mortal

-Basta por favor.

Sentirla tan cerca de mí, con su mano en mi pecho tratando de alejarme de ahí me tranquilizaba. Lancé sin mucho esfuerzo al infeliz hacia el suelo y tropezó tratando de buscar una bocanada de aire. Me reacomodé el traje y me dispuse a continuar el camino con Valerie.

Avanzamos un par de metros más casi corriendo cuando paró en seco y se plantó frente a mí

-¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿No te parece que te has propasado?

-Tú no sabes que estaba pensando. ¡No iba a permitir que te ofendiese! – Mi grito la dejó muda y la hizo retroceder un paso. Acerqué mi frente a la suya enredando mis manos en su cabello.

-Nadie se volverá a dirigir a ti de esa manera.

Sus brazos entonces rodearon mi torso y correspondí a su abrazo, sintiendo su calidez y aspirando el perfume de su cuello. Lentamente se separó de mí y me regaló una sonrisa. La primera que era para mí. Absolutamente para mí.

-¿A dónde iremos a desayunar entonces? –preguntó en tono jovial.

-¿Tienes algún lugar en mente, o me permites sorprenderte?

No necesitó responderme con palabras. Su mirada lo hizo por ella.

-Cierra los ojos. – le susurré.

La tomé respetuosamente de la cintura y nos llevé hasta mi apartamento. En cuestión de un segundo había preparado todo para comer.

-¿Puedo ver ya? – Me dijo curiosa por saber que había sido esa extraña sensación.

La mesa de centro estaba adornada con un mantel blanco y mis platillos favoritos del restaurant cercano. Me divertía imaginar la cara de las meseras cuando no encontraran los platos para llevar a las mesas.

En vez de sillas, en el suelo había dos cojines verdes.

-Honestamente querida – le dije – no me apetecía mucho salir de casa. Prefiero hoy un lugar tranquilo donde conversar. Espero no te moleste.

-Me parece una muy buena idea. Creo que nos hará bien conocernos un poco mejor. –me respondió.

Extendí la mano para indicarle que tomara asiento. Sin decirle nada me dirigí a mi habitación y me puse más cómodo con un par de pants negros y una camisa verde.

-_Me siento demasiado elegante ahora_. –pensó al verme.

-Eso se arregla. Te dejé ropa en la habitación si quieres cambiarte.

En un par de minutos estaba de nuevo sentada conmigo. ¡Por Yggdrasil, que bien le sentaba el color verde!

-Mi ropa es casi igual a la suya- señaló, -¿ha sido casualidad?

-Quizá. – Yo sabía perfectamente que no.

Nos dispusimos entonces a comer. Había huevos revueltos con tocino, pancakes y omelette de huevo.

Se tomó un segundo para elegir, pero escogió los huevos revueltos. Se llevó un poco a la boca y lo saboreó_. Un poco de café haría este desayuno perfecto._

-Tus deseos son ordenes- A su derecho aparecí una taza de café. Le dio un sorbo.

-Necesitamos hablar de eso- dijo casualmente. –De ti hablando en mi mente.

-¿Te parece cuando terminemos de comer? –De verdad tenía hambre.

Asintió con la cabeza. Sabiendo que se avecinaban momentos de silencio, procedí a comer. Debí de haber devorado al menos tres platos cuando ella apenas había terminado uno y dijo estar satisfecha.

-¿Es normal que comas tanto?

-Si querida – le respondí mentalmente porque aún masticaba el ultimo pedazo de mi pancake- Los dioses necesitamos mucha más energía.

Habiendo ambos terminado, se avecinaba el momento que realmente había estado esperado. Conocerla.


	8. Chapter 8

-Creo que hay algunas cosas que aclarar. – Me dijo Loki. Acababa de empujar la mesa quitándola de la sala. Estábamos ahora ambos sentados en los cojines sobre el suelo, recargados en un sofá de piel negro. Lo poco que había visto de su apartamento era terriblemente elegante, aunque había algo extraño en él, pero aún no identificaba que.

-Creo que si – le respondí.

-Empezaré yo si no tienes problema- me dijo. -Necesito quitarme la duda.

Por su respiración parecía ansioso. _Vamos, ¿el ansioso?_

-¿Qué es en si el cortejar a una mujer?

La expresión de sorpresa en mi cara debió haber sido monumental pues de inmediato intentó corregir su pregunta.

-Me refiero, que es lo que sí se puede hacer y qué no. No estoy seguro si el cortejo practicado en Asgard sea el mismo que en Midgard.

-¿Cómo es el cortejo en Asgard? – Esa última palabra no sonaba bien en mi boca.

Se quedó pensativo un momento. Tenía la ligera impresión de que estaba intentando mentirme.

-Si algo detesto es que me mientan. –Le dije fríamente. Sus ojos esmeraldas se entristecieron. Bajo la mirada.

-Bien – se detuvo a suspirar. – No pretendía mentirte, pero si suavizar la verdad. De donde yo vengo, no existe como _tal_ el cortejo. Si queremos vástagos o nos atrae alguna mujer contraemos nupcias. La mayoría de las veces no existe ningún sentimiento antes del matrimonio y en ocasiones este jamás llega a existir. Además existen rameras que están a disposición de cualquier hombre en el palacio.

Se había esforzado por que no escuchara la palabra rameras pero estando a unos centímetros de él era imposible. ¿En qué clase de lio me había metido?

-¿Si el cortejo no existe, porque fue lo que único que me pediste? ¿Por qué no tratar de que fuera una de tus "rameras"?- le reproche ácidamente. La idea de imaginarlo con decenas de otras mujeres me enfurecía. _¿Pero qué te pasa? ¡Lo acabas de conocer!_

-¡No me hables así humana insignificante!- Había perdido el control y lo sabía. No quise darle momento de decir nada más. De inmediato me puse de pie y me dirigí a la puerta. Casi al llegar sentí su mano retener mi brazo bruscamente.

-No te vayas.

De inmediato me liberé de su agarre, cuando él se puso frente a la puerta.

-Déjame salir.- Intente hacerlo a un lado, pero naturalmente, era imposible.

-No he estado con otra por voluntad propia. – me dijo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con voluntad propia?

Sin decir más me guió con la mirada a regresar al sillón. Esta vez nos sentamos casi uno frente al otro. Seguía molesta, pero me había intrigado con lo que me dijo. Recordé a mi tío.

-Cuando se hacían celebraciones, Thor y los otros me emborrachaban. Cuando estaba casi inconsciente hacían que una de esas se metiera a mis aposentos.

-¿Por qué permitías que te emborracharan?

-Yo, solo… Éramos demasiado jóvenes.

Podía darme cuenta de que realmente no quería hablar de ello.

-Gracias- me respondió mentalmente.

-¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso? Es bastante confuso. No sé si son mis pensamientos, o los tuyos. No sé qué emociones me pertenecen y cuáles no.

-Es casi instintivo. No puedo controlarlo, al menos no contigo.

No tenía motivos para desconfiar de él.

-Respóndeme por favor.-

Nunca me había puesto a pensar que era en sí el acto de cortejar. Sabía bien que aunque una respuesta universal lo hubiese dejado satisfecho, él buscaba saber que quería yo.

-¿Puedo?- Intentaba acercar su mano a mi sien.

-Ya lo has hecho antes, ¿porque pedir permiso ahora?

-SI me permites tocarte ahora, reforzara nuestra unión mental.

Comprendí que darle permiso sin restricción a mente nos uniría más. O al menos lo uniría a él conmigo. He ahí el problema:

-Puedes- me estiré para alcanzar su mano y guiarlo hacia mi cabeza. –Pero también quiero poder conectarme con tu mente.

Palideció si ese fuese posible aún más. Acercó su mano a mí.

-No funciona así, no podrás saber lo que pienso o siento totalmente, porque tú no tienes esos dones.

Cualquier opción distinta a nada era buena, así que solté su mano y dejé que terminara de acercarse a mí. Sus largos dedos primero se pasearon por mi cabello, hasta que las yemas de sus dedos alcanzaron mi piel. Bastaron un par de segundos para sentirme mareada. Necesité un segundo para recuperar el aliento. Loki dulcemente me acomodó para que me recostara en el sillón, con la cabeza recargada en sus piernas. Cerré los ojos por instinto. Ante mi aparecían centenas de imágenes que no reconocía. Una de ellas llamo en especial mi atención. Parecía una tierra desértica, pero era oscura y gélida. Era uno de los paisajes más hermosos que había visto.

-¿Te agrada? – Me preguntó con sorpresa Loki

-Es muy hermoso. – le dije -¿Dónde es?

-Se llama Jötunheim, es uno de los nueve reinos. Rayitos ha tratado de destruirlo más de una vez

Aún con los ojos cerrados le pregunte quien era rayitos. Loki se sonrojó, lo sabía porque podía sentir su calor como si fuese yo la apenada. De su tono jovial ya no quedaba nada.

-Thor – dijo secamente. –El dios del trueno- Su tono se había vuelto sarcástico.

-Un momento, si hay un dios del trueno, ¿de que eres dios tú?

Con todo el orgullo del mundo respondió.

-Soy el dios del engaño.


End file.
